Le Mensonge
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: J'ai tellement enduré les mensonges qu'il est impossible de me les faire avaler. Lily ne s'en est pas aperçu. Comme si elle pensait que j'allais la croire, quand elle me jure que oui, elle est heureuse avec Scorpius, alors que moi je sais bien que non.


**A/N : Ce texte est la suite de deux de mes OS (_Le Lys et la Rose_, et _Le Prestige_), mais il n'est pas nécessaire de les avoir lues pour comprendre.**

* * *

><p>Durant toute mon existence, je n'ai connu que le mensonge.<p>

Mes parents sont morts quand j'étais encore un bébé, et j'ai très longtemps pensé qu'ils étaient décédés dans un accident de voiture. Mon enfance, je l'ai passée à croire ce que me disaient mon oncle et ma tante, et à endurer l'horreur et la douleur d'une vie sans amour. Des choses étranges se produisaient autour de moi alors même que la famille qui m'avait recueilli s'acharnait à faire de moi un être normal, et je ne comprenais pas. Jusqu'à ce que mon anniversaire, celui de mes onze ans arrive. Ce jour là, j'ai découvert la vérité sur la mort de mes parents, sur mes origines et sur mon statut de célébrité dans un monde qu'on avait jusque là tenté de me cacher par tous les moyens.

Cependant, si j'ai cru pendant quelques temps que découvrir les secrets de mon passé m'empêcherait de replonger dans le mensonges, il est vite apparu que ce n'était pas le cas. Tous les ans, on me cachait sciemment des choses et on m'en faisait croire d'autres. J'ai ainsi découvert que l'un de mes professeurs n'était pas l'homme peureux qu'il prétendait être, puis qu'un homme que je considérais être un ami avait été accusé d'avoir commis un meurtre avant d'apprendre qu'en réalité celui qui avait tué mes parents était responsable des agressions imputées à Hagrid. Lord Voldemort était encore Tom Jedusor que déjà, il avait menti à tout le monde.

Ensuite, j'ai appris que mes parents étaient eux-mêmes morts à cause d'un mensonge, un homme si faible qu'il avait préféré les vendre afin de sauver sa peau. Ses secrets et sa trahison ont détruit ma famille et mon enfance, ainsi que la vie d'un homme qui est resté enfermé durant treize ans dans la prison d'Azkaban, et que j'ai cru haïr durant une bonne partie de ma troisième année avant que je n'apprenne que nous n'étions que deux victimes du même rat.

Durant ma quatrième année d'études à Poudlard, j'ai fait confiance à un homme respecté et respectable, pour finir par découvrir que cette personne n'était rien d'autre qu'un Mangemort sous Polynectar. Un Mangemort qui avait su échapper à sa punition et son emprisonnement à Azkaban que grâce à d'autres mensonges et d'autres secrets, ceux de son père, un homme politique influent, qui était à l'époque pourtant connu et reconnu pour son intégrité morale et son impartialité exemplaire. Cette quatrième année s'est terminée tragiquement pour un élève de l'école, et sur le retour à la vie de Lord Voldemort.

C'est alors que les choses ont un peu changé. Parce que si l'on me cachait toujours des choses — et j'y reviendrai ensuite —, les gens me voyaient alors comme le menteur. Et je crois que c'est l'expérience la plus désagréable qui soit, concernant le mensonge : savoir que vous êtes dans votre bon droit, mais quand même vous retrouver mis au ban de la société que vous essayez de sauver de sa propre stupidité et de l'aveuglement de ses dirigeants. Je garde de cette époque des cicatrices tant physiques que morales, et une méfiance accrue des rumeurs et des bruits de couloir.

Mais je crois que rien dans tout cela n'aurait su me préparer aux mensonges que tissait et aux secrets que me dissimulait le professeur Albus Dumbledore. Cet homme, que j'ai vu comme un mentor durant de longues années, et dont je considérais chaque parole comme presque sacrée, a été celui qui m'aura le plus menti au cours de toute mon existence. Il m'a caché tant de choses, sur moi, sur mon ennemi mortel, et sur lui-même, qu'à la fin je ne savais plus quelle était la limite entre le mensonge et la vérité. Et je crois que cela en dit long, parce que tous les mensonges que j'avais entendus jusque là avait toujours fini par laisser place à la vérité. Mais avec Albus Dumbledore… les révélations se faisaient au compte-goutte. J'ai perdu mon parrain, à cause de ses secrets, et il a fallu que je sois aux portes de la mort pour qu'enfin, il me dise tout ce qu'il m'avait caché.

Et une fois Lord Voldemort définitivement mis hors d'état de nuire, d'autres formes de mensonges se sont insinuées dans ma vie. Combien d'hommes et de femmes m'ont alors menti, prétendant n'avoir obéi à Voldemort que sous la contrainte d'un sortilège d'Imperium ou par peur pour les personnes qu'ils aimaient ? Combien d'hommes et de femmes m'ont juré m'avoir toujours soutenu alors qu'en réalité, ils ne faisaient rien d'autre que de répandre sur mon compte les pires infamies qui soient ? Et plus tard, en tant qu'Auror puis directeur du Bureau des Aurors, j'ai eu à subir d'autres mensonges, ceux de mes équipiers, toujours prêts à tout pour paraitre plus brillants que leurs collègues, ceux des responsables du Ministère, jamais partants pour nous donner des subventions, et bien évidemment ceux des suspects, encore et encore.

Même dans ma vie privée, j'ai dû finir par affronter le mensonge. Ma femme qui me dit qu'elle rentrera tard parce qu'elle sort avec des amies alors qu'au fond je sais qu'elle s'éloigne juste de moi parce que notre vie ne lui plait plus. Mon fils cadet qui me promet qu'il a vraiment tenté de décrocher un travail raisonnable à Gringotts même si j'ai interrogé les Gobelins qui m'ont confirmé que ce n'était pas le cas. Mon ainé, qui souffre d'une dépression mais me jure tous les jours qu'il va bien, que si ça n'était pas le cas, il me le dirait, « tu penses bien papa. »

Aucun d'entre eux ne semble se rendre compte que les mensonges, je les ai tellement endurés, qu'il est désormais impossible de me les faire avaler. Même Lily, ma fille, ma princesse, mon petit rayon de soleil, ne s'en est pas aperçu. Comme si elle pensait que j'allais la croire, quand elle me jure que oui, elle est heureuse avec Scorpius, alors que moi je sais bien que non. Oh bien sûr, heureuse dans son couple, elle l'a été, pendant longtemps, mais plus maintenant, parce qu'elle aussi, elle a compris. Rose et Scorpius sont peut-être doués pour se mentir à eux-mêmes, mais ils sont tellement transparents aux yeux des autres que je crois que même quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas mon expérience et ma connaissance du mensonge se rendrait compte de ce qu'ils cachent sous leurs faux éclats de rires et leurs gestes négligés.

Et pourtant… et pourtant le mensonge continue, poussé à l'extrême, parce que si ma fille est venue me trouver ce soir dans mon bureau de notre maison familiale, à Londres, alors même qu'elle n'y vit plus depuis déjà un an et demi, c'est pour me dire que son petit ami l'a demandée en mariage, et qu'elle a accepté. Ma Lily va épouser Scorpius Malfoy. Et je n'arrive pas à faire semblant d'être heureux pour elle, parce que je sais que son cœur à lui appartient à ma filleule, à ma Rose. Et je sais que sous son sourire et ses yeux rieurs, ma fille cache sa peur et son angoisse, parce qu'elle aussi sait que Scorpius ne sera jamais tout à fait à elle.

Je lui demande si elle est sûre d'elle, et je la sens presque hésiter à me confier ses craintes, mais elle finit par me dire que oui, elle est amoureuse et heureuse et qu'elle n'attendait que ça. Et si je ne doute pas qu'elle soit amoureuse, je crains qu'elle ne tire de cette histoire plus de douleur que de bonheur. Et pourtant, parce que je sais que les mensonges les plus puissants et les plus durs à démonter sont ceux que les gens se racontent à eux-mêmes, je n'ai pas le courage de mettre ma fille devant le fait accompli. Alors à mon tour, je mens. J'ouvre mes bras en grand et Lily se blottit contre moi. Je la félicite chaleureusement, lui souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, et lui dis que je sais que Scorpius sera le plus merveilleux des époux.

Et tandis que je passe ma main dans la masse de cheveux roux de Lily, j'y sens alors des cicatrices causées par une vieille folle et que j'avais oubliées se réveiller et me dévorer.


End file.
